1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a structure capable of decreasing bending stress acting on a display cell and that is less likely to generate display unevenness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on-vehicle display device includes a support for incorporating the display device in a dashboard or an instrument panel in a cabin. The support is formed with a display window, and a light-transmissive front panel is mounted on the display window. A display cell such as a liquid crystal cell is provided on an innder side of the front panel. In a display device of this type, when a large fixing force acts on the display cell upon fixation of the display cell to the support, the display cell is strained, thereby generating display unevenness, which is a problem. Recently, an in-plane switching (IPS) system liquid crystal cell has been used to secure a wide viewing angle. The liquid crystal cell, however, is likely to generate black unevenness (luminance unevenness) when bending stress or torsional stress acts thereon.
JP 2013-156346 A discloses a display device having a structure that reduces generation of luminance unevenness in an electro-optical panel.
In the display device, a peripheral portion of a rear surface of the electro-optical panel is fixed through a fixing layer, that is adhesive and elastic, to an inner frame formed by die-cast molding using aluminum alloy. A pedestal holding a back light is fixed to a lower frame. The lower frame is positioned inside the inner frame. An outer frame is positioned outside the inner frame, a spacer positioned to penetrate the inner frame lies between the lower frame and the outer frame in such a manner that the lower frame and the outer frame sandwich the inner frame, and the lower frame and the outer frame are fixed by a screw.
In the display device disclosed in JP 2013-156346 A, an electro-optical panel is supported by the inner frame, and the lower frame and the outer frame positioned to sandwich the inner frame are fixed by a screw so that strain due to the screwing is less likely to be transmitted to the inner frame and the electro-optical panel is not largely strained.